One Last Battle
by MuffinHTF
Summary: 20 years in the future, the three Robin Triplets are called back to Happy Tree Town when strange demonic beings begin taking over the bodies of Tree Friends. Can the triplets and surviving townsfolk save the town?
1. Intro

**I have no excuse for this, I'm a terrible person. ._. Please don't hate me.**

**This story takes place about 20 years in the future and focuses mostly on the Robin Triplets. **

**Also humanized. **

**Also this is kinda a whole town event thingy so feel free to send in however many OCs ya want. owo **

**Enjoy this kinda long intro chapter. Ehehehe...**

* * *

"Passengers, this is your captain speaking. We've now landed in Oak City Airport, have a nice day and thank you for choosing Eagle Air." A voice over the intercom scratched. Passengers quickly began to file off the aircraft as the two pilots in the cockpit removed their headphones.

"I think that was the smoothest landing yet, Viary." The man on the left grinned to his co-pilot. He was 25 years old and had short, straight red hair with three bright orange bird feathers jutting from the top of his head, along with a bird tail composed of orange feathers.

"Nah, I think the flight to Stone City was the smoothest. But y'all handled that turbulence well, Red." Viary replied, "At least ya didn't get sick this time! Bahaha!" His hair was choppy and bright yellow colored, along with two stubby yellow bear ears. He was older than Redgy by at least ten years and had thin wrinkles under his eyes. Both men were wearing classic airplane pilot uniforms.

Sometime after all the passengers had filed off the aircraft, Redgy and Viary were able to take a short hour break for lunch before having to leave for a scheduled 8 hour flight to Bamboo City.

Sitting in the airport café, Viary and Redgy were finally able to get some food after the long flight.

"Gah! I'm starving! They need to give us more breaks for lunch." Redgy muttered as he wolfed down his small tray of salad, "Y'know I only got three hours of sleep cause of this flight?"

"You'll get used t' it." Viary said, "Say, how's them siblings of yers? Meggy and…uh…"

"Eggy." Redgy nodded, "I talk to Meggy every now and then, she's doing pretty good, has a job working at some science-y place."

"And Eggy?"

"I haven't talked to him in years. After that incident with the box, he's never been the same…" Redgy mumbled, stabbing at a lettuce leaf with his fork. At that moment, Redgy's cell phone began to buzz. Pulling the old cell out of his pocket, he flipped it open and held it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Redgy! Thank god you answered! It's bad!" The voice on the other end exclaimed through thick static. Redgy immediately recognized the voice as Rainier, his childhood friend from back when he lived in Happy Tree Town. The two had hated each other for a good number of years but when they both got into their preteen years, they became inseparable friends.

"Rainier? What's wrong?" Redgy covered his other ear with his hand to block out the café noise.

"I can't explain right now! You gotta get over to Happy Tree Town right _now!_ There's these…_things_ that are taking control of everyone's bodies! Toothy is already one of them and Splendon't just turned Nutty into one! Get over here!" Rainier panicked, his voice becoming high pitched and desperate, something that Redgy rarely ever heard.

"What?! Rainier, what things? What's going on?" Redgy shouted, standing up and causing a few heads to turn. There was some rustling and faint angry voices over the phone before a different voice spoke.

"Birdbrain! You'd better get your feathery ass out here right now! We need all the help we can get! B-Bring your stupid siblings too!" Quasar shouted. He'd always been a rude person but at the moment his voice was panicky and fearful. Even though Redgy hadn't talked to the hyena in years he knew Quasar rarely sounded this terrified. "Don't come into town on the main road! They got that road full of traps, take the forest route, got it?! I- AAH! SHIT! GET THE H-" _click. _He'd been disconnected.

Redgy quickly redialed the number.

_Ri-i-i-ng….._

_Ri-i-i-ng…._

_Ri-i-i-ng…._

No answer. Redgy repeated this several more times before he stared at Viary, who had a worried look on his face, "Oi, what's going on, Red?"

"I-I have no clue. But I gotta go to Happy Tree Town." Redgy explained as he picked up his stuff.

"What?! Mate, we have a scheduled flight in half an hour, we-"

"I gotta get to Happy Tree Town! Something bad's going on; I can feel it in my feathers!"

"Red! Ya can't just lea-"

"Sorry Viary! Later! Cover for me!" Redgy bolted from the café, ignoring the angry shouts from his co-pilot friend. It took him about ten minutes to get out of the airport and onto the sidewalk. Pulling out his cellphone again, he dialed a number.

"Hello?" A high pitched female voice answered.

"Meggy! It's an emergency, something's wrong with Rainier and Quasar." Redgy quickly explained everything that both Rainier and Quasar had said.

"Redgy are you sure? It could be just another prank, I-"

"It's not." Redgy said simply, "I'm going to take a taxi to the outskirts of the forest, meet me there, okay? And try to get a hold of Eggy if you can."

"…Okay. I'll try." Meggy sighed and hung up on Redgy. The robin closed his phone and scanned the streets for a taxi to hail. Suddenly, his phone rang again. Flipping open his phone, he saw it was Rainier's number.

"Hello?!" He answered quickly.

"**_Stay outta town if you don't want you and your siblings to end up dead." _**_click. _Redgy nearly dropped his phone in shock. He recognized the voice as Toothy's, the buck toothed beaver man he remembered from his childhood. Only it sounded like another voice was overlapping his. A much darker, much sinister voice.

_'I'd better find a damn taxi soon…_'

About an hour or so later, Redgy was staring out the window at the approaching, dark shrouded forest as the taxi driver, a blue haired middle aged man with raccoon ears, slowly came to a stop.

"Ah dunno why you'd want to go near that forest, guy, but I'm none to judge." The taxi driver shrugged.

"Err, family business. I gotta get to Happy Tree Town." Redgy said shakily, digging out his wallet.

"Happy Tree Town? That screwed up place?" The driver stared at him with wide eyes, "Boy, it must be some emergency, to wanna go anywhere near that town. Ah hear they got killers and psychos everywhere, dontcha know."

Handing the driver a large amount of carefully counted out bills, Redgy grabbed his small backpack and climbed out of the taxi. Watching as the taxi sped away from sight, he stared ahead at the main road going through the dense forest to Happy Tree Town. Remembering Quasar's words, he swallowed hard.

"Redgy!" Meggy exclaimed as she ran towards her brother. The 25 year old woman had waist long, straight red hair and two bright orange bird feathers sticking out of the top of her head. She was wearing a professional looking lab coat since she had to run right out of the lab where she worked. She had tail feathers identical to Redgy's and looked similar to her triplet in almost everyway. The woman tackled Redgy in a hug.

"Meggy, you made it!" Redgy grinned and hugged his sister back.

"Yeah, the taxi driver thought I was nuts for wanting to go into the forest."

"Did you get a hold of Eggy?"

"No…I've left probably ten messages but he still won't answer." Meggy grumbled. Redgy released her from the hug and sighed, staring at the forest.

"Well, time to go see was all the fuss is about." He muttered, "Quasar said we shouldn't take the main road. You remember that path we found when we were kids that lead to that lake?"

"Yup."

"Alright, let's go fi-" Redgy was cut off as his cell phone began to ring again. Fumbling to answer it as quickly as possible, he held it to his ear, "H-Hello?"

"Yar! Redgy! It be Russell!" The otter pirate on the other end answered. The static had cleared up slightly and his voice sounded a lot calmer than the others.

"Russell? Russell, what's going on?" Redgy demanded, "Where's Rainier?"

"Err, Rainier's in a bit o' a tight spot at the moment. Yar, look, I know he told ye to come to Happy Tree Town, but it'd be best if ye didn't." The pirate explained, his voice shaking slightly, "Yar, we don't want ya gettin' hurt. We can handle this ourselves."

"What. Is. Going. On?!" Redgy practically shouted, "We're on the outskirts of the freaking forest, we're not turning back now!"

"Yar! Get away from here, lad! These demons are nothing t' bat an eye at! "

"Russell! Get off the fucking phone, we need your help!" A faint voice shouted and Redgy was suddenly disconnected.

"Dammit!" Redgy threw his phone at the ground, cracking the screen slightly.

"So…um...a-are we going?" Meggy asked shakily.

"Damn right we are." Redgy said, grabbing Meggy's wrist, "Eggy or no Eggy, we gotta make sure no one's hurt." With that, the two siblings darted into the thick brush, completely unaware of what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

**Ahaha...ha..so yeah. So anyways...ahem. _Just_ what is going on in Happy Tree Town? Will Redgy and Meggy get there on time? Are Rainier, Russell, and Quasar still alive? What are these demon things? Where the fluff is Eggy? And is everyone else in town alright? Stay tuned!**

**Anywho, here's the OC form. Please send by PM, all OCs sent by review will be ignored. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Bio/What's happened in the past 20 years:**

**Friends/Enemies:**

**Love interests/Spouse: **

**If they have any kids, describe them(age, bio, personality, ect):**

**Other: **

**How do they handle under pressure?:**

**Aaaand, there it is! Hope you don't hate me and you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Redgy: Reviews are greatly appreciated. ._.**


	2. Same Town, Same People

**Blaaarg. I finally got the first chapter done! Reddit is going to be the death of me, I procrastinate too much. Anywho, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

"Urk…R-Redgy…It's too dark in here." Meggy trembled as she chased after her determined brother. The forest around them had turned nearly pitch black and the only thing Meggy could see was a thin outline of Redgy and her own nose. All around them, they could hear the cracked squawks of crows and buzzes of strange bugs. "This is place is a lot darker than I remember…" she added.

"Don't worry, Megs. Town can't be too far off." Redgy said uneasily, grabbing Meggy's hand, "Just whatever you do, don't get separated from me. Russell said something about demons."

"Do you even know where you're going?" Meggy grumped. Looking at her feet, she couldn't see any sight of any anything that even remotely looked like a path.

"Pfft, of course I know where I'm going." Redgy rolled his eyes, "We're….uh….going…this way." He could hear Meggy smack her forehead.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Redgy began to see a strange shape than the generic shagginess of the forest. As the duo got closer, they realized the faint shape was a small house. Surrounding the house was an overgrown jungle of strange plants that had completely taken over the home, growing in and out of the windows and slowly feeding off the decomposing wood.

"Is that…"

"Samiee's house!" Meggy exclaimed, "It has to be! Remember Samiee? He was that super smart fox that lived in the forest and loved plants!"

"I have no clue, but he's definitely not living here anymore. The place's taken over by plants." Redgy muttered, "But Samiee lived near Happy Tree Town, we must be getting close."

"If I remember correctly, Happy Tree Town should be somewhere…that way." Meggy pointed west and the two could see a very faint light of some random house or building. Tripping and stumbling over vines and random vegetation, the two tumbled over each other as they fell out of the forest and into a grassy field. Ahead of them, they saw Happy Tree Town. It looked pretty much exactly like they remembered, a simple and small town with few tall buildings and many tree shaped houses, only there was an eerie feel to it.

"Aaaand, we're back." Redgy jumped to his feet, stretching his arms, "Never thought I'd see this place again." He shuddered, "Gwah, I just hope we don't die again. Remember when we-"

"Shush, you!" Meggy pressed her hand against Redgy's mouth, "There's freaking demons around here, and we gotta be quiet!"

"Well it doesn't help that you're shouting, feather-brain." Redgy hissed, slapping her hand away.

" Oops, sorry. So…uh….where do we go?" Meggy whispered.

"Hmm…How about there?" Redgy pointed to a nearby building. The doors were barred shut but there appeared to be several lights on inside. Over the door of the building was a worn out sign with pictures of baked sweets and faded, decorative letters spelling "_Muffin's Bakery"_.

"Oh I remember Muffin! She made the best bread…" Meggy sighed, patting her empty belly and chasing after her brother as they approached the building.

Redgy knocked lightly on one of the wooden planks nailed to the door, "Hello? Muffin?!" He whispered loudly. A red beam of white hot light suddenly blasted through the wooden planks, zipping over Redgy's head and scorching the tip of one of his feathers, "GAH!"

"If you come even a fraction of a nanometer closer to this bakery, I will blast you with this subatomic heat ray, you demon sc-"

"Sniffles!" Meggy shouted, immediately recognizing the angry voice inside, "Sniffles! It's Meggy and Redgy! The Robins!"

"…Prove it!" Sniffles shouted back.

"Well for one, our voices aren't all messed up and demon-y sounding." Redgy pointed out, poking at his scorched feather.

"Also you used to sleep with a stuffed model of a hydrogen atom." Meggy huffed impatiently, "Now let us in!" Almost immediately, the wooden barricades vanished into thin air and the siblings were yanked inside the bakery.

"Meggy! Redgy! I'm so glad you two made it here safely! Where's Eggy? Did you guys run into any of the demons? _Eggy wasn't captured was he?!"_ An older woman suddenly attacked them with hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"Long time no see, Muffin." Redgy chuckled. The 37 year old woman had maroon colored, shoulder length curly hair and maroon fox ears. She had gotten a bit pudgy since Redgy last saw some ten plus years ago and her hair had dulled in color but other than that she was pretty much exactly like he remembered her: a baker. She wore a mauve colored sweater, blue jeans, a white apron around her waist and white sneakers. On her left ear was an old, chipped cookie hair pin and she smelled of freshly baked cookies.

Behind her was a man about the same age with short, dulled periwinkle hair, thick blue framed glasses and anteater ears and a long anteater tail. He had on a tattered lab coat with a blue and white sweater vest underneath, black slacks, black sneakers and was holding a high-tech looking ray gun.

Standing against the wall with a slightly spooked look on his face was a boy about 14 years old. He had neat, periwinkle colored hair, fox ears and a tail, and thick, red framed glasses. He wore a gray polo shirt, blue jeans, and gray sneakers. Meggy recognized him as Flan; Muffin and Sniffles' son.

"Where is everyone? We didn't see anyone outside." Redgy pointed out, turning to look back out the door only to see that it had somehow rematerialized. No doubt an invention of Sniffles'.

"They're probably all hiding." Sniffles said, setting his ray gun down on a nearby table, "Hiccup and Zilla should be here soon with their kids, and Rainier and Quasar should be here any second."

"GAH! SNIFFLES LET ME IN! LETMEINLETMEIN!" A panicked voice shouted fists banged on the door to Muffin's Bakery. Sniffles flinched and ran over to the register counter, pressing a hidden button underneath the cash register. The door instantly vanished and a tall man with scruffy gray and black hair fell through, landing harshly on the tiled floor. Sniffles pressed the hidden button again and the barrier rematerialized.

"Speak of the devil, there's Rainier." Sniffles said.

"Urrrg….here I am…." Rainier mumbled as he got to his feet. The man was 26 years old and had dark gray tabby ears along with an overly fluffy gray cat tail. He wore a brown leather hunting jacket, dark blue jeans, and blue rubber boots. He was holding a black spiked bracelet in his hand and wore a gold earring.

"Hey! Birdbrain and his sister made it!" Rainier exclaimed and punched Redgy's arm, "Glad to see you guys aren't dead meat!"

"Rainier, where's Quasar?" Muffin asked with a worried expression. Rainier's ears flattened against his skull as he looked at Muffin.

"Err…..Q-Quasar got caught." Rainier muttered, holding up the bracelet in his hand, which had belonged to the hyena man. "Russell too. I tried saving them! I really did!" There was a bit of an awkward silence following this before Rainier spoke up again, "Is…Is Kitty here yet? We couldn't find her."

"No, she's not here." Sniffles said.

"Oh…" Rainier's tail dropped to the floor in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Rainier. I'm sure she's safe." Muffin said as she handed Rainier a cup of hot cocoa. Rainier looked at the floor and nodded.

"Skip, Splendid, and Stripes are at city hall. With Sky and Fly too." Rainier reported, "Splendid says that the weird demon guys have control of the Cursed Idol. So now they can control if people regenerate or not and _where_ they regenerate."

"So if we die it's game over…" Sniffles muttered.

"What exactly are these demon things?" Meggy asked.

Rainier looked at Meggy and Redgy before glancing around the room, "…Didn't you two bring Eggy?"

"No, we couldn't get a hold of him, why?"

"Because I think it's Eggy's fault that this is happening." Rainier frowned.

"Eggy?! Why Eggy?" Meggy asked.

"Remember when we were kids and he got possessed by that demon and lost his eye? And when he was possessed he was all gray and had freaky powers and was totally different? The demons here are exactly like that…" Rainier explained.

"So….we need to go find Eggy….dammit…." Redgy grumbled, "We walked all the way here."

"Yeah, but if you take my truck there's a chance you could take the main road out of town without getting caught in any traps." Rainier nodded.

"How much of a chance?" Meggy raised an eyebrow."

"Errr…50/50 I guess? Ehehe…." Rainier chuckled awkwardly, "It's a better chance than walking. I'm surprised you didn't get caught just walking _here_."

Minutes later, the two Robin twins were holding in their hands complex looking ray guns designed by Sniffles himself. After a quick tutorial on how to use them and given a few lemon squares to munch on by Muffin, the brother and sister were ready to make the trip to Stone City. Apparently Eggy was still in touch with Muffin and the address his letters came from was in a corporate building in Stone City.

"Wait!" Muffin suddenly said, pulling out a pen from her apron pocket and scribbling something down on a piece of paper, "Here. You guys will be passing through Oak City, right?"

"Of course. That's where the closest airport is." Redgy nodded.

"Then I want you guys to stop at this address." Muffin handed Redgy the scrap of paper, which had an obscure address scratched on it, "It's Samiee and Flippy's address. We need all the help we can get and the phone lines are busted."

"Got it." Redgy grinned, shoving the napkin in his pocket, "Recruit Samiee and Flippy, kick my dumb brother in the shin, and recruit him too."

Meggy sighed and rolled her eyes, "Redgy, this isn't another video game. People could die!"

"Well then let's get going, sis!" Redgy grabbed her wrist and quickly dragged her out the door.

Almost immediately after the two twins bolted out of the bakery, there were more knocks on the barricaded door. Becoming frustrated, Sniffles pushed the hidden button again and a short woman burst into the room with a baby in her arms, followed quickly by a tall man with lime green hair and a young girl.

"We're here!" The woman announced, skidding to a halt. It was Zilla, her husband Hiccup, and their two children.

Zilla was 37, stood at a mere five foot two and had shoulder length, choppy green hair along with green gazelle ears and two tan gazelle antlers, one being chipped at the top. She wore a light green sweater and a tattered old blue bandana was tied around her neck. She also wore blue jeans and a pair of worn out running shoes. In her arms was a baby with dark green hair, wolf ears, and a long black tail.

Hiccup was about the same age and had lime green colored hair and wolf ears along with a long fluffy wolf tail. He was easily the tallest one in the room and wore a black collar sleeveless shirt, tan cargo pants, and small gray boots. Around his neck was a sun-shaped necklace and his eyes were bright yellow. The girl standing next to him was 12 years old and had light green hair, green gazelle ears and two stubby tan antlers barely visible through her hair. Her eyes were also bright yellow.

"Thank goodness you two made it here safely!" Muffin cried, nearly tackling Hiccup with a hug.

"Err, we're not safe just yet." Hiccup laughed awkwardly, looking over his shoulder, "I think Russell followed us."

"What?!" Sniffles exclaimed, "What do you mean he-" _BOOOM! _

Sniffles' sentence was cut short as the entire bakery seemed to flip upside down with an ear shattering explosion.

Meanwhile, at city hall.

"Skip, are all the windows blocked?" Splendid asked as he flew into the main room of city hall.

"All blocked." Skip confirmed, holding up a hammer. All around them, each window was barred with thick wooden boards and even chains. Skip was now 36 years old, though he looked 25, he had shoulder length dark pink hair, bright yellow eyes, and light pink cat ears. His cat tail was also light pink with a dark pink tip. He wore a pink buttoned shirt, a yellow bandana around his neck and blue jeans with yellow stripes on the sides, along with pink colored shoes.

"Good. I want you to make sure none of those demonic-whatever-they're-called can get in here." Splendid said sternly in his heroic voice that was still strong after 20 years. He floated over to a table where a jittery looking 38 year old woman was glancing around nervously. She had long orange hair, tiger ears, and an orange and black striped tiger tail to match. She wore an orange and white striped shirt, black pants and boots. Her skin was oddly pale and her eyes were orange.

"How are you doing, Stripes?" Splendid asked in a worried tone, lightly touching the woman's shoulder and causing her to flinch slightly.

"I'm fine." Stripes nodded, "All the doors are locked and barricaded."

"Good. Now Sky and Fly just need to get here so we can block the last door." Splendid glanced towards the main double doors, which was only locked by a simple wooden board between the handles.

"Where did they go anyways?" Skip asked, setting down his hammer and walking over to the two.

"They went to see if there was anyone in need of shelter. That hasn't been possessed yet." Splendid explained.

"**Possessed? That's **sooo** cliché. I prefer ****_haunted_****.**" A chilling voice suddenly laughed. The three spun around to see Toothy floating a mere ten feet away from them. His entire body was one shade of pale gray. Even his bright mauve hair had been stripped of color and his two buck teeth now ended in dramatic points. His nails had turned into ugly spiral claws that were frayed at the ends and his pupils were similar to a feline's.

Shocked, Splendid floated a few feet back, puzzled at how the creature had gotten so close to them without alerting his super keen hearing.

"**What's wrong, super-stud? Never dealt with a dangerous demon before?**" Toothy sneered before lunging forward and tackling the superhero to the ground, causing the two to smash through the floor and fall twenty feet into the basement below.

* * *

**Sorry if your OC wasn't in this chapter, I'll try to include them in the next one I promise! So Meggy and Redgy are on an epic quest to find Samiee, Flippy, and their brother. All while something big's going down at the bakery and Splendid is in a tussle with a freaky demon Toothy-thing. _What will happen next?! Stay tuned!_**

**__Phillip: Pssst...ask them if they wanna buy Sleeve Napkins.**

**...Get out of here Phillip.**

**Phillip: Sorry...*leaves***

**Redgy: Reviews are greatly appreciated and all that junk!**


End file.
